Just Cry
by Skittlexxx
Summary: Max is a 14 year old girl whos lives in Arizona with lots of friends. Fang is a 14 year old boy who no one knoews much about. He's a mystery. What happens when Max decides to follow Fang one day? What could she find out? Story IS BETTER!
1. Chapter 1

Ya ok this is my first fanfic so don't hurt me but I take all criticism even if it's bad! I just want reviews. So ya you will find out as the story goes on if this is all human or not. Everyone is 14 in this except Angel and Gazzy who are 13. Ask questions, review, all that jazz. Plz.

There he was. He was walking right in front of me, his back turned away. He had always kind of been a loner. Sure he had friends but he wasn't popular and didn't talk much. The few times Id seen him away from school he wore all black otherwise he was in our school uniform. His dark hair always covered his eyes, and his skin was a tan olive tone.

I had always found him interesting.

The way he walked- with confidence but hunching over with his hands in his pockets. His voice that I only heard when a teacher occasionally called on him. His woodsy scent. He was intriguing.

His name was Nick but they called him Fang.

"MAX", I noticed my best friend in the whole world, Nudge, had called my name several times.

"WHAT?!" I screamed back at her. We were walking outside my private catholic school, where I was in 8th grade with Monica and Fang and some of my other friends. Just then, Iggy jogged up to us and I couldn't help but smile. Iggy was tall and lanky giving him an uncoordinated look. He had strawberry blonde hair and big blue eyes that made his face look childish and care free. He was so easy going and caring, I don't think he had a single enemy in the world.

"Hey girls, wanna head over to the mall and get some food?" he asked.

"Sure," we replied in unison.

The mall was where most of the 8th graders from my school go to hang out after school. We head over there on foot, the hot Arizona sun beating down on our poor uniformed bodies. Our uniforms S-U-C-K. They are plaid blue skirts with a white button up shirt and black tie; the guys have to wear navy blue pants.

When we get to the mall we see our friends Sam, Dylan, Angel, Gazzy, Lily and Kyle in the food court and head over.

Different "hey's" come from each member of our little group as we sit down.

And the Nudge rant began.

"So today I was sittin in class right? Then suddenly Mrs. Moberly gets up and runs to the bathroom outside class and I heard her throw up! She's so skinny and tall I bet she has that disease disorder thing where you throw up all the time and-"

"Wait a second," Kyle interrupted, "Mrs.M is pregnant and she explained to us at the beginning of class that she wasn't feeling too good."

"Oh," was all she said.

"Way to get the story right Nudge!" I began, "I remember once you were telling me how you were getting your nails done and sudden-"I stopped.

Everyone turned to look why I had stopped talking and we all saw Fang walk into the food court. Now you may think ok this guy walked into a food court of a public mall. So what? I'll explain what. Nick Ride never hangs out in public places. The only place I have EVER seen him in other than school in the whole 4 years of life that I've known him, is the park and the music store where he works. And its creepy cuz I've never even seen his family or where he lives. He's a mystery. A mystery who just walked by our table.

"Whoah…what is Nick doing at the _mall_?" Sam just blurted out; he's never been a subtle person. All our hands shot out to smack his brown shaggy head. We all glanced over to make sure Nick hadn't heard.

"It's a public place he can do whatever he wants", I said.

"It's true. Nick has to grow out of his clothes sometime I mean he's like Iggy's height! Where else is he gonna go get clothes?" Nudge added.

"I mean it's just weird. Have you guys ever seen Nick anywhere? I've never even seen his family at a restaurant or anywhere. I've never even seen his family! Have any of you?" Sam explained.

Everyone said no except me, I was too distracted watching Fang walk away. It was kind of weird that he was here. By some strange impulse I decided I wanted to follow him.

"Hey guys I just remembered my mom wanted me to pick something up for her, I think I'll go get it." I said already getting up. These people knew me too well though. I could see they all new this probably wasn't true but they knew me well enough not to ask.

"Hmmm…alright well hurry back." Iggy mumbled.

I ran off to go catch up with Nick. I followed him from a distance until I saw him enter a sports store. It was one of those HUGE ones that sell anything for sports that you could ever possibly need. I didn't want to go in so I stood around the corner of the store, watching the door. He came out a while later with a bag in his hand and started exiting the mall, but they way that nobody ever goes. I still followed him though, against my better judgment. I tried to make each step of my Converse-clad feet as quiet as possible. The exit went out to an alley that was far away from the parking lot or any kind of other store or building. I crouched down behind a trash can while he unwrapped a box he had in his bag. I jumped when I saw him pull out a gun. Not a huge rifle thing or anything impressive just a normal gun (I'm not really a gun expert :/)

He started to put the bullets and all the gun readying stuff. (Again I'm no expert)

He checked it over, stood up and pointed it at himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! this chapter is pretty short and kind of like a filler but ill make sure the next chp is up soon and longer 2. Enjoy. Review. :)

I didn't even think about what I was doing. I jumped up, ran to Nick and pushed the gun out of his hand so it skidded across the concrete.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT?!" I screamed.

His eyes were wide with what seemed like panic at being caught. He was completely frozen, his back rigid as he stared down at me (Nudge was right-he towers above me just like Iggy)

"WELL?! ARE YOU GONNA ANSWER?!" I was in a heated rage. I didn't know him that well but I believed that life was precious and sure, his life might suck, but nothing can suck enough to want to die.

He just continued to stare down at me, studying my face. I could imagine what I looked like right now- my blonde hair streaked with light brown up in a messy ponytail, my cheeks flushed, sort of hiding the freckles that were sprinkled across my cheeks and nose, and my skirt a little dirty from crouching behind trash cans.

I went ahead and stared right back at him. I had never noticed but he had very dark, deep eyes you could get lost in but with specks of gold and his dark hair hid his forehead and his ears.

"Hello? Are you gonna say _anything?"_

"Ya. Thanks," is all he said before he sprinted away.

* * *

I was in my room and Nudge was over. She brought a ton of clothes that she recently bought. Her curly, brown hair was bouncing in all directions as she jumped and skipped around my room modeling and looking through clothes. She was talking about buying me a new wardrobe, but my mind was somewhere else.

Nick Ride.

I replayed the scene in the alley for the fifth time in my head and got angry all over again.

"Max, what's wrong, your face is red?"

"What? Oh nothing…"

"That's not true. You've been acting weird ever since you "picked up something for your mom" in the mall," she said using the little air quotes thing in the air with her fingers.

I debated on telling Nudge about Nick. I decided not to, even if Nudge was my best friend, this was something Nick obviously didn't want people to know about.

"Nothing Nudge really…"

* * *

School. I hate this place and as much as people might say ya catholic schools are so much safer or whatever. Not true.

I shuffled through the crowd trying to get to my locker but I was having a hard time shoving through a group of football players. I felt someone grab my upper arm and pull me through the crowd to the lockers. I looked up to see Nick impassively staring down at me.

I think I mumbled a thanks and kept walking.

I had never talked to Nick before in school.

Sam walked up and asked me something but my mind was somewhere else.

"Max? Hey are you friends with Nick Ride now?" he asked again.

"Huh? Oh ya ummm....i dont know."

"Huh. Weird."

It was weird. Were we friends?


	3. Chapter 3

K well this chp is longer and covers a little more. I posted 2 chps in one day and if you guys review soon Ill post another SOON! Enjoy. Review.

The whole day I wondered about Nick, class through class. Even at lunch when all my friends were chatting away at my lunch table I still wondered about him.

Was he really going to commit suicide right there and then? What could possibly bring him that far as to want to die? Why did he help me? I know it really was just pulling me through a group of people, but we had never had contact at all and I knew it was for a reason. But suicide is something a person WANTS to do, why would he be grateful that I stopped him? What if I hadn't stopped him? If I had been too shocked to push the gun away? Would he have died, there in front of me? ! The lost question sent shivers down my spine and I felt myself go pale.

"Max? MAX!" Nudge was screaming right in my ear.

"WHAT?"

"What is wrong with you lately? You aren't ever paying attention and we have to call your name at least six times before you notice." I could see the real concern in her eyes and the eyes of Iggy, Angel, Sam, Gazzy, Dylan, Lily and Kyle.

"I just have a lot on my mind right now, Ill focus."

But at that moment Nick walked by our table with a couple other boys with streaked hair and belts and wrist cuffs with skulls and band names and metal chains, even though it was against our dress code. But Nick didn't use any of that. He just wore his tie loosely and his sleeves pushed up to his elbows, like most of the people in our school did. When he saw me staring the corners of his mouth turned up a little in a sort of smirk. That was the closest thing I have ever seen to a smile on his face before.

That didn't go unnoticed by anyone in my group.

"OMG, what the heck? He smiled at you! Are you guys friends now???" Nudge shrieked when he was out of earshot.

"Whoa Max that was weird! I've never seen him smile before……" Lily added.

None of the guys at my table said anything but Sam had a…weird look in his eyes…like suspicious or something.

"He helped you in the hall today too, didn't he Max?" he added.

"Ummm…yeah, sorta."

"ZOMG!" Nudge yelled and continued to rant but all I could notice was how uncomfortable I felt under Sam's steady stare.

"Hey Max!" I heard Iggy call out from behind me. It was after school and I had been in the library, researching for a project but I knew that Iggy, Sam and Gazzy had tried out for basketball. Dylan and Kyle didn't, Dylan played football and Kyle played baseball.

"What's up?" I asked him when he caught up with me, all sweaty and panting from basketball. Someone was too lazy to take a shower…

"Guess who tried out for basketball today? Never mind I'll just tell you. Nick Ride!" My head shot up to look at his face, to check if he was joking. Nick had never tried out for anything as far as I knew. He really was a mystery, just like Sam said.

"Seriously? Weird…" Just then Sam jogged up looking much cleaner than Iggy, but he had a weird expression on his face.

"Hey Max…Nick gave this to me for you." He reluctantly handed me a folded piece of notebook paper. Iggy's eyes widened and my eyebrows shot up but I hurriedly grabbed the piece of paper and opened it, I was seriously curious.

At first I thought it was his number and began to freak out but when I got my head together and actually read I saw it was his e-mail. Believe me there's a difference.

(I made this up)

You can see why I might think that it was his number right? Lots of numbers in that e-mail.

Under that he wrote "email me some time –fang"

"What is it?!" Iggy eagerly asked.

"Its his e-mail…he wants me to e-mail him sometime." I could see Iggy was expecting some kind of love ballad and his face fell but there was still this look on Sam's face that…wasn't too happy, it was suspicious.

"Are you going to?" he asked, almost whining.

"…Ya…"

The first thing I did when I got home is head to my laptop in my room. I ignored a bunch of chat messages from Nudge, Lily, Kyle…and Sam, who was acting weird lately.

I logged onto my e-mail account and started on my e-mail to Nick.

Hey Nick,

i was pretty surprised when Sam gave me your e-mail, so whats up? anything in particular u wanted to tell me or do u just wanna get in touch?

-Maxxx

There. Short, sweet and to the point. I sent it and went off to call Nudge.

It was about 11 and I was going to go to sleep soon, I was exhausted. I decided to check my e-mail, even though I was almost positive Fang wouldn't have replied already so I was really surprised when I saw a message from him in my inbox.

Max, I'm pretty sure you know why I e-mailed you and I think we should talk. So I was just wondering if we could meet somewhere to talk. I get it if you don't want to, just let me know. And call me Fang.

-Fang

My mind was in overdrive. Was this a date? Should I say yes? Did I really want to talk about Nick…or Fang almost committing suicide?

I did one of my famous impulsive decisions and typed a quick reply.

Ooooooo what could happen next? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Srry I haven't updated in a while, there's A LOT of stuff goin on. I'm running for student council! SPIRIT WOOT! With my pal Sydney! M & S ARE THE BESSSS! (not best, besss)**

**And BlackAthena told me Sam should rape Max _ I'm srry but Sam is not a rapist, no matter how much you want him to be T.T This chapter is A LOT of talking, bare (bear?) with me!**

**Anyways. Enjoy. Review.**

I walked to school with Iggy like I usually did every morning; he lived pretty close to me.

We were walking in a comfortable silence and Iggy was casually peeling an orange for his breakfast.

"So…did Nick reply to your e-mail already?"

"…Ya, were gonna meet today afterschool at the music store he works at." Iggy starting chocking on a slice of his orange and I pounded his back.

"Ack…orange acid," he finally mumbled, "Anyway…YOU are going to go meet NICK RIDE on a possible date TODAY and you didn't even tell ME?!!" The whole time he was shaking his fists at the sky as if it was the sky's fault I didn't tell him.

"Well, ya cuz I knew you'd react like this."

"This is out in the open right? Like your gonna be conversing in front of a rack of CDs surrounded by kids who should cut their hair, not their skin?"

"IGGY!" I glared at him in disapproval.

"What? I'm being realistic. Nick Ride is probably suicidal," I looked the other way just in case my face gave something away. He might be dead right, no pun intended, "Anyway ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Well he said that we could talk in private in the backroom…" I mumbled.

"OH SPLENDID a backroom, how NEAT! And I bet he also has a nice chair with rope and knives and torture weapons, too? Maybe a harmless bandana…THAT COULD BE USED TO QUITE DOWN YOUR SCREAMS!" His face was all red and his hair was sticking up in all directions.

"Iggy I seriously think you are over reacting and you need to calm down." Iggy had been my friend since we were little kids; he was usually protective of me, but never like this. Maybe it's because I'd never hung out with someone like Fang.

* * *

I had told Iggy not to tell anyone else about my…date with Fang but I knew that plan had failed when I entered the lunchroom and I felt seven laser eyes burning holes into my back. I bought my lunch, taking my time to talk to everyone I saw. When I ran out of people, I went to my table and quietly set down my tray and sat down.

No one said anything.

Then everyone burst out talking all at once.

The only ones I could hear where the loudest and that was Nudge "OMG how could you have told IGGY but not ME????!!!!! YOUR BEST FRIEND…," Iggy, "THE BACKROOM? REALLY?" and…Sam, "Max, this is WAY out of line! The guy is a CREEP you should be going out with much more normal guys…"

After they finished their rants, they all sat there and waited for me to explain. I didn't have a chance because right then Nick walked up to our table, followed by streaked hair guys.

"Hey Max, just wondering if you were still coming today?" he said, not looking me in the eye.

"Uhh…ya I am." I almost whispered.

"Cool." He said and walked away.

The laser eyes turned into ultra atomic laser beams and I just sat there and quietly nibbled on my cookie.

"Seriously Max? Seriously?" Iggy said calmly, he had his Dr. Phil face on.

"Do you ever think before you act? Before you speak? DO YOU EVER THINK??"

* * *

I was walking to the music store that was wedged between a bookstore and a poetry reading place. It was fitting, I guess. As I walked I began to get more nervous with each step. What if Iggy and Sam were right? What if this was a huge mistake?

As soon as I walked in I felt like I had entered a different planet. There were closed black curtains that made the room look shadowy. There were posters of rock and screamo bands framed on the walls. That wouldn't have been weird if I were the only one wearing white. Every person was wearing black or purple or red with studs and chains on everything. The only other colors were streaks in hair.

But I had no problem with these people. I just never hung out here; I was always at the well lit, loud mall. Eyes with dark liner glared at me from all directions as I made my way to the back of the store.

I finally found Fang standing at the cash register, or actually slouching down on his elbow on the table that the cash register was on top of. His dark hair completely covered his eyes so it would have been quite possible he had fallen asleep…

"Oh Max. Hey." He said straightening up and waving his hand in a gesture that meant to follow him. He ducked behind a black curtain into a room in the back, or as Iggy had called it a "neat backroom".

I ducked in behind him and there was a dimly lit room with a table in the center with a few chairs. There were boxes everywhere filled with CDs and band posters.

He sat down and again gestured me to sit, too. I did.

Then there was just awkward silence.

"So," I finally said.

He kind of sighed and replied with a simple, "So."

"You saw me," he continued. I slowly nodded.

"You saw me…outside the mall in the alley…after I had bought the gun in the sports store."

By now he was slouching all the way down in his seat so I couldn't see his face at all. That bothered me. Without even thinking I reached out my hand to lift up his face and used the other to brush the hair out of his eyes. His eyes were wider than usual.

Then I thought about what I had just done, the way I always do. Think after something is already done. Thats my motto.

I didn't know this guy at all so any kind of physical contact wouldn't have been appropriate. I mentally kicked myself. Why would I do that? I only do that for Iggy really and that's only because I've known him for forever. So what, I know this guy for five minutes and I'm already treating him like my best guy friend?

"I like to see people's eyes when they talk to me." I mumbled. He nodded and his hair fell back to his face, shielding his eyes.

This time I didn't brush it away.

**What's gonna HAPPEN? REVIEW.**


	5. AN

Hi….well u may have noticed I haven't updated in forever so…I am discontinuing this story. Srry guys…I did JUST post a new story that im hoping will b better though


End file.
